The Pirate and the Princess
by The Useless Typewriter
Summary: Princess Ruby always wanted adventure, but her cozy palace life didn't seem like it was going to change. After being kidnapped by a group of pirates, Ruby finds herself facing enemy pirates, overprotective sisters, an intriguing ship captain, and a charismatic monkey faunus, until adventure seems to always be right around the corner. That is if she can survive. Ladybug Pirate AU
1. A Pirate's Life for Me

**When I saw that for Ladybug week 2018 there was a pirates prompt, I knew I had to take it. I had pitched this idea around before even starting I'm More Than a Faunus, but I didn't think I'd start writing it for a while. Guess what? Pirates prompt has given me that opportunity and no one can blame me. Don't worry, I'm still working on I'm More Than a Faunus and Crimson Like My Blood, I just wanted to start this up. I also know this is late, but I still wanted to write it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Princess Ruby stood to the side of the ball, awkwardly trying to avoid any eyes that landed on her. Her sister was the main attraction, so it didn't take a lot for Ruby to blend into the shadows, but she still could feel eyes on her. She noticed Jaune weaving his way through party guests, delivering drinks as he went, but clearly bee lining for Ruby. Jaune had probably been one of Ruby's oldest friends, serving her at parties for as long as she could remember.

He stopped beside her and tried to blend in. "Hiding by the pillars?" He asked.

"Yup," she replied.

Smiling a bit, he whisper, "You should get out there with your sister. She loves to dance, and you might be the only person who can keep up with her."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby giggled, "Yang's a menace on the dance floor. But this night's not for me, I shouldn't try and take the attention."

Jaune stifled a groan. "Ruby, you're the Princess of Vale, the night's always somewhat for you!" Ruby blushed a bit and stuttered, trying to downplay her position but coming up with nothing. "Exactly, you should get out there." Ruby sighed in defeat until a voice called out.

"Jaune! We need more drinks for the guests at the northeastern corridor!"

Nearly tripping over himself as he rushed to his partner's side, Jaune apologized, "Right Pyrrha, sorry, got caught up talking to Ruby."

Pyrrha swatted Jaune's arm. "How many times have I told you, it's Princess Ruby."

"And how many times have I told you, it's _just_ Ruby," smiled Ruby softly.

Blushing in embarrassment, Pyrrha lowered her head, "Right, sorry Pri-Ruby. Sorry." Pyrrha and Jaune walked off, and Ruby's face fell. _Why is it so hard to call me by my name?_

A loud tapping noise filled the hall and everyone's attention turned to the man who clinked his glass. It was Ozpin, Hand of the King, bringing everyone's attention forward. "Tonight," he started, "we are gathered to honor the birth of King Taiyang of Vale. You have all gathered from far and wide, so we dare not waste your time. Now, a speech from your king."

Ozpin stepped to the side and Taiyang stepped forward. "Friends, family, acquaintances. I appreciate this amazing celebration of my day. I am so glad you all could attend, and I would like to thank my staff for the amazing job they've done. I'm glad I have my girls with me to celebrate, and also every single one of you, and I am humbled. I am sure this party will go down in history for one of the best ever thrown-"

"It'll sure go down in history, but not for the reasons you think," a voice called from the hall. Everyone stepped back in surprise. No one interrupted the king.

Taiyang's face fell before being replaced with slight anger. "Whoever said that, show yourself!" A faunus stepped out from the center doors that lead to the chamber where guests entered. The boy had blonde hair and a monkey's tail, but seems underdressed from his lack of a shirt. Most likely poor, but he looked fit enough that he wasn't starving. "Who are you?" the king demanded.

"Name's Sun Wukong," the monkey spoke as he walked forward with swagger, "and I know some pirates who've got the high ground." On cue, ropes fell from the pillars above Ruby, and faunus started sliding down from the rafters. They pulled out weapons and started attacking the party goers. Sun took out a staff and readied the pistol at his side. None of the guests seemed to be armed, but the guards would soon be alerted of the faunus's presence.

It was absolute pandemonium, no offense to any panda faunus, and the royals were trying their best to escape. Ozpin and Taiyang were yelling, trying to regain order, but no one was listening. Ruby stood on her tips toes searching for her sister in the crowd before she felt a blade at her back.

"Quiet." It was a female. The blade maneuvered Ruby around until she found herself being pushed out one of the side corridors, unnoticed in the chaos. The princess tried to turn her head and face her captor, but no such luck. By the time they had reached the outside of the castle, all the guards stationed outside had rushed in to battle the faunus.

The blade retreated from Ruby's back, and as she turned to face her captor the blade rushed back at her face and everything went dark.

* * *

When Ruby woke up she noticed a couple things. She was in some foreign place that wouldn't stop rocking her back and forth. After opening her eyes, she deduced she was somewhere on a ship. She also noticed her movements were severely restricted. Her wrists were bound together and her waist was tied to a large crate that rested against the side of the ship. Ruby realized she was no longer in her dress, but barefoot with a long tunic and an old pair of baggy slacks. She shivered at the thought that someone had changed her clothes while she was asleep.

Shivering from the cold lower deck, Ruby had no other option but to wait until someone checked on her. It wasn't long until someone walked down the stairs, footsteps echoing as they approached the level Ruby was on. When the person finally came into view, Ruby met eyes with a cat faunus, tall with long black hair and the most piercing amber eyes she had ever seen. They stared at each other for a few moments before the cat commented, "So you're awake."

Snapping out of her momentary daze, Ruby struggled with the many questions bouncing around in her head. She settled for the simple, "Where am I?"

The faunus chuckled and Ruby suddenly noticed the sharp blade attached to the girl's hip. "You're aboard my ship, _Gambol Shroud_."

"But I thought Sun-"

"Was the captain?" The cat finished. "Common misconception. He's my first mate, but not captain. I prefer working from shadows, so he takes up command when I'm doing the field work."

Ruby processed the information and mumbled, "Were you the one who…"

The faunus waited patiently for Ruby to finish, but the girl couldn't find her voice again. "Yes," the amber eyed girl replied. "I was the one who kidnapped you at the celebration."

"Why?" Ruby asked her, suddenly a bit bolder. "Why me? Why not my sister, the heir to the crown. Why not my father, the one in charge. Heck, why not Ozpin, Dad's right hand man?"

The faunus walked forward and Ruby slammed her eyes shut in fear. When nothing happened, she opened them back up. The cat had sat down next to Ruby and was cracking her knuckles. "Rose, I picked you because you're the most delicate. Your sister's a bomb waiting to go off," the princess opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off. "Don't act like it's not true. It's not an insult, your sister just has a fiery personality. Your father is the king, and I have no plans on trying to overthrow Vale, so I'll keep him in power. Plus, we're not strong enough to catch a king. As for Ozpin, he's too mysterious and unknown. He's the right hand which makes him important, but we don't know if he has enough influence on the king to cause enough panic."

Ruby waited in silence, processing the faunus's words. "Rose, you're important to your family and the kingdom looks up to you without even knowing it. Your family loves you, the servants love you, all for simple reasons. They'd do anything for you."

"That's why I'm here. Because they'll do anything for me."

The cat stood up. "Right." She turned away from Ruby and went to the stairs. She turned around to face her captive. "I'll get you some water and food, don't want you dying. You'll stay down here and away from the crew until we can talk to your father about ransom." Ruby lowered her head in shame. Of course her father would have to save her again.

The faunus made it up the first two steps before the princess quickly called out, "Wait," and then paused with unladylike embarrassment. "What's your name?"

Rolling her eyes, the amber eyed girl replied, "My name is Blake Belladonna, but you'll refer to me as captain."

Ruby looked down. "Okay."

"Ahem?"

"Okay, Captain." Blake nodded and walked up the rest of the stairs leaving Ruby to herself. The princess just hoped her family would find her soon. She didn't want to be a pirate captive for long.

* * *

After receiving her meal from Blake, Ruby had her hands untied under the notion she would not try to untie her waist. Ruby had agreed to Blake's terms, mainly because she had started losing feeling in her hands from the tight ropes. Left to her own devices, Ruby wondered what the rest of her time on the ship would be like. Would they ever let her walk around? Would she be rescued or ransomed back to her family? Would the faunus treat her poorly because she was a royal and they were pirates?

Footsteps echoed once again from the stairs, and Ruby waited to see Blake's face but was surprised to see it was actually Sun Wukong. He leaned against the wall when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and Ruby noticed a thin gold necklace around his neck. The piece of jewelry entranced her long enough to forget he was staring back at her.

"So the captain trusts you enough to partially untie you. That doesn't happen often," he commented with a hint of a smile.

Ruby looked down in shame. "Actually, she threatened me until I agreed to not try and untie myself."

He laughed and pulled away from the wall. "That sounds like Blake," he laughed. Sun walked towards Ruby before going to the barrel next to her and pulling out a folded up piece of cloth. He shook it out and the cloth was revealed to be a button up shirt. Sun took the shirt and slipped his arms into the holes, but never buttoned it up. He also pulled out a blanket and held it in his arms.

Smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt with his free hand, Sun shot a glance at Ruby. "What, you think I go shirtless all the time? Nah, it gets too cold for that. Unfortunately, the only clothes we have are torn or fancy people clothes, so I gotta wear this."

Continuing to stare at Sun, Ruby found herself unable to comprehend what he was saying. "So you have fancy clothes, yet you choose to wear torn clothes or to deface royal wear?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much. Except for Blake, she's got her old outfit from-"

"From where Sun?" a voice called from the stairs. "Where did I get my clothes."

Sun looked from Ruby to his captain before placing a hand nervously behind his neck. He made a little, "Uh, heh," noise before stepping away from Ruby. "You got your clothes… uh… from the Vacuo Market, yeah, the Vacuo Market, totally. I remembered," then more desperately, "I remembered."

Blake nodded with an annoyed look on her face, and Ruby's confused eyes kept flicking between the two faunus like a tennis match. After a brief glare from Blake, Sun received a nod and he rushed back up the stairs, eager to get out of trouble. Blake turned to exit when Ruby called out, "Bl-Captain!"

The faunus turned back around and asked, "What, Rose?"

"Is this-um, is this where all the clothes are stored?" the crimsonette stuttered.

"Yes," was her response. Ruby blushed and Blake realized her problem. "Alright," Blake huffed.

"Huh?"

Blake walked towards Ruby and untied her waist from the crate before pulling her from the ground and tying her wrists together. "I thought-"

"I'm just moving you somewhere else, I won't keep your hands tied," Blake cut her off. Ruby just nodded and followed Blake. They reached the stairs and Blake ushered Ruby up them. Nervously, Ruby started ascending the stairs before she got a good look at the below deck of Gambol Shroud.

Doors covered the sides of the hallway, and Ruby noticed most of them were closed, signalling it was likely early morning or late night. Blake lead Ruby down the halls, their feet making loud clacks against the wooden floor. Despite this, no doors opened and the hallway remained empty, save them.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Blake turned a corner with Ruby in tow and approached a large door with black vines designing the outside. The captain fished a key ring out of her pocket and pushed three different keys into three different holes before opening the door. "That's a lot of security," Ruby squeaked out.

Shooting the girl a quick glance, Blake replied, "It's the same on both sides, locks and all. I'm the only one with the key ring, and Sun's the only other one who knows where the hidden keys are, so don't think about escaping. The locks are too complicated to pick without skill and time, so get comfortable." Blake opened the door to the room and pushed Ruby inside.

"On the bright side, I shouldn't have to tie you up unless you attempt to escape, and you'd have to be crazy to try that. Sit tight."

Ruby frowned as her wrists were unbound. "There's only one bed, who's going to sleep on the floor?"

Blake shot Ruby a look before smirking. "You think this is my room? No, my room's at the other side of the hall. This room was intended to be the cells, but my crew had it converted to fit the old captain. He's gone, so nobody even wants the room. The bed is like nails too. You might want to consider sleeping on the floor."

Stepping out of the room, Blake shut the doors and Ruby heard the locks click into place. Ruby approached the bed, unsure, and lay her hand flat on the middle. Flinching, Ruby quickly retracted her hand in pain. She pulled away the single sheet that had covered the bed. Beneath the sheet lay a literal bed of nails, equally spread out as to distribute body weight. Looking at the bed in horror, Ruby wondered how anyone could ever sleep on that.

She pulled the sheet all the way off the bed, resolving to use that as her blanket, and curling up on the floor. Ruby hadn't noticed how tired she was until she lay down on the floor. Despite her tired state, the constant rocking of the ship, and the cold wooden floor weren't going to let her fall into a restless sleep anytime soon.

* * *

 **That's my pilot. Hope you enjoyed, Ladybug is ready to set sail literally. We've got Blake the pirate, Ruby the princess, it's all your fanfic tropes in one. Anyway, let me know if you liked it, I've actually planned this story to go on longer than a one shot or just for Ladybug Week. I just used the prompt as an excuse to start this story. Anyway, I promise new updates for my other stories soon, but I'll probably spend most of my time hyping up for Volume Six. Anyway, can't wait for next chapter! Wait, I write the next chapter…**


	2. Aftermath

**So it's Ruby's birthday and I thought "why not update my stories?" so I did. I'm More Than a Faunus updated yesterday, today I have a chapter for this, and Crimson Like My Blood should be getting an update soon.**

 **Anyway, something I did want to do was confirm the cast's age. In this story Ruby is 17, while Blake, Sun, and Yang are 19. Ozpin is in his fifties, King Taiyang is in his forties, and so on so forth. I wanted them to be a little older than in cannon, but not complete adults. On another note, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of The Pirate and the Princess! Thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and reads!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, there would be a lot more puns and it would probably be Ozpin saying them. Imagine that.**

* * *

A few party guests lay dead on the ground, many more passed out or sobbing at the traumatic experience. King Taiyang was fuming, having been interrupted by no good pirates. "Ozpin, I want you to put a bounty on their heads and every ship out there looking for that crew!" Taiyang ranted.

Ozpin gave his usual courteous look with a hint of a knowing smirk beneath it. "What should I put the reward at?" he asked, already knowing the response.

"Whatever will get every man and women out looking for them!" Ozpin nodded and walked off, going to consult a few of the scribes before setting up the bounty. Yang stood with Pyrrha and Jaune in the middle of the chaos, still reeling from the attack. Some of the other servants, including Ren and Nora, had gone to help those who had hurt themselves in the scuffle.

Pyrrha looked at the crying guests, a horrified look on her face. "This was a peaceful gathering. They had no motives to attack us, they didn't even take anything."

"Faunus are rabid, they don't understand the difference between plotting and talking," Weiss Schnee, ambassador for her father, King Jacques of Atlas.

Yang felt uncomfortable when Weiss talked about faunus. Vale had never had a major problem with faunus within its borders, something the long line of Xiao Long's had made sure of, but in Atlas things were very different. "I don't get it, why attack on the King's birthday and then ignore all the guests," Jaune reminded them.

Something spurred Yang out of her unusually quiet position. "Where's Ruby?" she asked Jaune.

He turned around to look at some of the pillars on the opposite side of the room. "When Pyrrha and I were talking with her, she was over by those pillars." Yang went to investigate, not seeing her sister in the darker corner. Approaching the corner, Yang noticed only fallen ropes from the faunus who attacked from above. She shot a worried glance at Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss. Something wasn't right.

Walking quickly along the edges of the ballroom, Yang couldn't find Ruby. She weaved through the party guests both standing and sitting. No Ruby. She even questioned a few people around the room and they all admitted they hadn't seen the Princess. "Ruby? Ruby!" Yang started yelling at the center of the room. No response.

She checked the corridors, peeked around, calling her sister's name at every turn. Nobody was there. Yang asked the guards who had been on patrol before the attack. None of them knew where she was. Returning to her friends, Yang stood pale faced hands shaking. "Yang, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"They did take something. They took Ruby."

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby screamed as she sat up from her dream. She looked around and remembered why she was calling her sister's name. Being a princess, she had known that it would cost some privacy to stay safe, but she had never expected to actually be in a situation that Yang had warned her about. The same situation as her mother.

The door unlocked faster than it should have been able to, and a worried Sun jumped in with a tired Blake behind him. The cat had bags under her eyes and she held the keys to the door in her hand with a sort of malice that made Ruby wish she had Yang's strength to glare back. Sun gave the girl a look and shouted, "Rose are you okay! We heard you screaming and we thought someone had snuck onboard!"

Ruby shook her head and stood up, staring down her captors. "No, it was just a nightmare. My apologies if I my screams happen to wake you up because I've just been kidnapped." Ruby didn't sound apologetic at all. Blake just glared.

Sun shrugged. "I don't mind the screaming, I just thought you were about to die. That would not be good for business." The princess shifted her glare to the monkey.

Blake walked around Ruby and to a nightstand beside the bed of nails. She opened the stand and pulled out some rope that had probably been concealed there earlier. She returned to Ruby and started to tie her wrists together. Before Ruby could protest, the cat explained, "I'm tired and you woke me up from a good dream. Since that's the case, you'll be joining us on the upper deck so you can have a little… wake up call on why a pirate needs their beauty sleep.

Sun chuckled. "Now you've really pissed her off." The young girl looked at Sun in surprise as Blake finished expertly tying her wrists. Blake started to drag Ruby out the door, forcing the girl to stumble on her feet before catching up to the pirate. Sun closed the door behind them, making sure the locks clicked into place.

* * *

When the two of them made it to the poop deck, something Ruby felt was a very accurate named, Blake tied Ruby's hands to the stern, loose enough that she had room to sit but tight enough that she still couldn't escape. The wind blew in Ruby's face, and it made her very thankful she had short hair. The princess had no idea how Blake was able to stand out in the wind with no problem.

Salt water started to pepper the younger girl's eyes and she blinked harshly to get them out. "How can you live in this wind?"

Blake shot the girl a slight smirk. "This is hardly a morning breeze. I'm guessing you've never been out to sea."

"Not in a very long time," Ruby replied with a small voice. The pirate nodded and returned her gaze to the main deck where faunus were running left and right doing innumerable jobs. A chameleon faunus, who Ruby had heard Blake refer to as Ilia, stood at the helm, compass in one hand, the other gripping the helm's knobs.

Sitting out in the open air had seemed like a refresher for the princess at first, but she quickly discovered why the cat faunus was using it as punishment. The seat Ruby was perched on was hard and had many splinters, and the winds picking up made it impossible for her to see clearly. Not to mention her lack of sea legs, so the entire time Ruby felt like she was going to hurl. Blake was busy bossing around her crew, so Ruby sat alone with nothing to think about but her predicament. Before long, Ruby was begging some all seeing force to free her from her torture.

A voice shouted from the lookout, "Captain, there's a ship due northeast!"

Blake looked up from her spot next to Ilia to look at the puma faunus. "What kind of ship Tukson?"

A short pause before she received a reply. "Another pirate ship, Captain!"

Nodding at her lookout, Blake shouted to her crew, "Try to avoid the pirates, but don't push yourselves. It's not time for a fight but we don't want to waste our resources running away." Ilia turned the helm west in an attempt to turn away from the fast approaching rival ship. Blake looked closer at the ship approaching. She didn't recognize the flag, but it was obviously pirates or bounty hunters.

Unfortunately, _Gambol Shroud_ wasn't as fast turning as it was at normal travel speed. The rival pirates soon approached the ship, cannons ready to fire. Blake walked to the end of the stern to find where the captain stood. It was a tanned man, tall with a thick mustache and a black cloak. Beside him stood a large man with a green jacket, dark skin and muscles as big as his head. The smaller man looked frustrated with his crew, yelling at them to go faster and ready the guns.

Blake turned back to her crew and started shouting orders. "Archers, get your arrows ready! Gunman, man the cannons! Ilia, try to keep us away from their shiphead. Everyone else, prepare for battle!" She turned away from Ilia, quickly moving towards Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as Blake grabbed the ropes tying Ruby to the stern.

"There's going to be a fight. I'd prefer if my hostage wasn't killed in the crossfire." Blake managed to get the rope off the wood, but Ruby's hands were still tightly bound and her legs were weak from lack of use. She wobbled as she stood up, and fell down when the first cannon struck _Gambol Shroud_.

Quickly turning away from Ruby, the captain yelled at her men to retaliate. Cannon fire and arrows exchanged between the ships before a plank was lowered between the two ships and the bounty hunters started to board Blake's ship. "Get out of here!" Blake yelled at Ruby. The princess was on her knees, trying to gain her bearings after being shaken around by the cannon fire.

Pulling out a katana, Blake blocked an attack by some grunt who had thrust his blade at her. She parried his second attempt and shoved him against the edge of the ship, swinging her blade wide before pulling back and kicking his chest. The grunt toppled over the side of the ship and into the water. "Get up Rose!" Ruby was too disoriented to process Blake's words.

"So this is the faunus ship Xiao Long put his bounty on," the rival captain spoke.

Blake looked frustrated. "A bounty! He's supposed to find us for ransom!"

* * *

Taiyang was furious. "You did what!" he yelled at Ozpin.

"I issued the bounty like you ordered Taiyang," replied the adviser without any form of worry.

The King shouted in rage, his daughter shooting him a worried look. "Those pirates have Ruby and you sent bounty hunters after them! She'll get killed! You need to get rid of that order right now!"

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. But you do realize the damage is already done. Don't let your anger control you Taiyang." Ozpin walked off to repeal the bounty.

Yang looked at her father, then down at her hands. "I'm coming for you, Ruby," she muttered.

* * *

Blake shouted and attacked the man. The first mate appeared and grabbed Blake's blade with his bare hands and tossing her away from the captain. The rival captain's eyes quickly landed on Ruby who was still on the floor. "Ransom for the King's daughter? He didn't mention that on his bounty." Ruby frowned at the man as she tried to stand. "She'll do just as nice."

"You won't lay a hand on her," Blake growled, blade up and ready for a fight. In the blink of an eye, Sun was next to Blake, staff out and ready for a fight. The first mates started battling, staff against bare fists. Sun seemed to be quicker, getting in cheap shots every once in a while, but it was only a matter of time until the bigger man landed a punch that would devastate Sun.

"My name's Captain Watts. I believe it's only proper for duelers to know each other before fighting." the now named Watts lectured.

Blake growled. "I don't care." She ran at him, and a sword suddenly appeared in his hands. He countered Blake before swiftly stepping back and thrusting at her side. She blocked his strike and stepped back, awaiting an opening. Captain Watts stopped as well, not even flicking his eyes to see how Sun and his first mate were faring. Blake lunged and went for his stomach, being blocked, and then his neck. The man caught her blade and twisted it, forcing the blade out of her hand and rocketing towards the floor.

The katana landed right between Ruby's hands, slicing the ropes to pieces. Watts pushed Blake away and she toppled over the stern and off the side of the boat. "Blake!" Sun shouted in shock, before being pushed onto the main deck by the big man.

Watts approached the captive who grabbed the katana and stepped back, holding it between her and the regal man. "I-I won't let you take me!" the princess shouted.

He laughed. "Does it matter? Your a prisoner no matter what." Ruby shouted and lunged forward with surprising speed, managing to push Watts back. He was quick to regain himself, copying Ruby by forcing her back with the side of his weapon. He swung his blade with immense speed, but Ruby matched it with her own and held her ground.

The man growled at how troublesome the girl was being. He repeated the same move he had used on Blake moments before and disarmed Ruby. He raised his blade to knock her out before someone stabbed him from behind. He gasped and retreated, pulling himself away from the blade. Blake stood behind him, a new blade in her hand and a grimace on her face. Watts seethed and ran from the scene, calling out, "Hazel!" to which the big man smacked Sun away and followed his captain off the ship.

Returning to their own ship, Watts had his men sail away from the battle abandoning the men who didn't have time to leave _Gambol Shroud_. Blake and her crew set to work slaughtering all those who remained. Ruby looked on in shock, unmoving from her position by the stern.

Sun was the first to return to Ruby's side. "You okay princess," he asked breathlessly. Ruby nodded, still shocked from all the useless bloodshed she had just witnessed. Blake turned up next to Sun and gave her captive a once over.

"He didn't hurt you?" The young girl shook her head. "Good. it seems your father has put a bounty on us. He's never going to get his daughter back like this. We need a messenger so we can state our terms."

"Terms?" Ruby asked with contorted eyebrows.

Giving the girl a blank look, Blake replied, "Well your here for ransom, and apparently a bounty according to Captain Watts. If your father agrees to our terms you go home. If not, well, time will tell." Ruby paled. Would Blake really kill her if she didn't get what she wanted.

Sun shrugged his shoulders in his normal nonchalant way. "Eh, we get attacked all the time. A couple more attacks won't hurt."

Ilia came up to the three, nervous fiddling with her hands. "Captain?" Blake nodded for her to continue. "Our damage wasn't bad enough to sink us, but if we don't get to port soon we could encounter problems.

Sighing, Blake responded, "Yes, that makes sense. Head for the port of Haven, that should be close enough."

"Of course captain," Ilia replied before returning to the helm. Ruby looked around at the bodies on the deck and the injured faunus who, despite their limps, were fast in repairing what they could of the ship.

Sun left the two girls and went to help patch up some of the holes the rival ship had left. "Come on, Rose."

"Huh?" The crimsonette voiced.

Giving her a blank stare, Blake grabbed Ruby by the arm and started to drag her to the stairs and then below deck. The cat faunus lead Ruby to the locked room, opened it, and then pushed her inside. "Don't scream unless you mean for something like that to happen. If pirates see you they might not be as kind as we are."

"Yes, Captain," the princess replied.

Pausing, Blake gave Ruby a look before reluctantly praising, "You did good out there. You may not have skill or practice, but your speed is admirable. It may just keep you alive."

She shut the door on a beaming Ruby.

* * *

 **Chapter two: Done. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I try. Since it's Halloween there are people constantly knocking on my door and I can barely focus on writing this outro, so I hope you enjoyed and that you'll be back for next chapter. I know the fighting isn't heavily featured, but I wanted this fight to be quick. I have a lot planned and it takes a lot of self control to not just write the big plots points.**

 **If you can, please review, favorite or follow, I appreciate the support. Until next time my swashbuckling sidekicks!** _ **I really need better outros.**_


End file.
